


Neat

by Notgonnabeme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Cakeverse, Finger Sucking, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notgonnabeme/pseuds/Notgonnabeme
Summary: The first word that came to Doyoung's mind when he saw Kim Jungwoo, was 'neat'.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Neat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time uploading fic here, and also my first English fic, that's cool?
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so any mistake is mine! Also special thanks to my friends for beta this mess~

Neat.

  
That was the first word that came to mind when Doyoung walked into the practice room and met with the image of dozens of people laying around on the floor. Eyes scanning the room for his favorite brother, his eyes landed on a lithe body sitting in the middle of the room.

  
He intended to find Jeno, but that person really caught his eyes.

That boy was sat in a matching sports outfit. His brown hair slightly damp from sweat, a dark towel hang across his shoulders. His eyes were closed, breath heavy. Even in that state, he was still an attractive picture.

  
_It all goes downhill from there_.

  
Even though there wasn't a plan to debut soon (don't ask how Doyoung knew), but from accidentally walking past the practice room too frequently, Doyoung realized that he wasn't only neat but also very hardworking.

  
Almost every time that he saw the boy, he's stretching or dancing, or just sat there and concentrate, or just smiled while chatting with other trainees.

  
Can't say he's uninterested, he almost went on a search for his profile folder but stopped himself just in time. He didn't even know the boy's name.

  
Doyoung liked to think he was careful but guessed he wasn't as smooth as he thought.

  
"You come here quite often."

  
He flinched, turned around, and looked at Taeyong who was typing on the phone behind him. He faked being calm and moved out of the practice room doorway.

  
"What nonsense." Cursing his voice for cracking, his feet moved him out of the place he had been standing for almost five minutes.

  
"Just...you're here almost every day, and it's not even near our practice room..." Sharp eyes looking between Doyoung's nervous face and the door. "Or is there..."

"Jeno! I, I'm here for Jeno."

Taeyong laughed at his nervousness before mumbling 'JK' and leading him away from the room. Doyoung couldn't help himself and pushed Taeyong away jokingly, apologized afterward because of the dead stare Taeyong gave him.

  
.

  
  
"Hi, I'm Kim Jungwoo. Nice to meet you!"

  
Oh. Oh. Is that an angel?

  
Preparing for a comeback with NCT U this time is special because of the two newly added members, but the two of them aren't exactly new to the rest of them.

  
Doyoung doesn't like to be called biased, but he _is._ He is definitely more interested in Jungwoo than Yukhei.

  
Taeyong looks at him and smiles knowingly.

  
How many years has it been, Kim Doyoung? Calm your ass down. We've met so many times before.

  
Feb 2018 vlive

"The person I'm closest to? Hm...must be Mark and Doyoung Hyung."

  
Jungwoo's soft voice is next to him. Doyoung forgets his brain to mouth filter.

  
"So if you say you like someone else, we can feel bad, right?"

  
What did you just say??? Doyoung you're so fucked---

After that Vlive, their fans started making 'ship videos' and called Doyoung "Jungwoo's Sugar Daddy".

  
Uh yeah, because Doyoung has been dying to give everything to Jungwoo since the beginning.

  
_"What do you want for your birthday?"_

_"Your love?"_

_"...How do I give you that?"_

_Jungwoo touches his own cheek, Doyoung panics, and smiles._

" _Of course, I could give you that.'_

  
  
.

  
  
Jan 2019

  
  
"Jungwoo, when was the last time you ate?"

  
They're on tour. There was barely any time for themselves, let alone things like this.

  
The other forks in the group had already eaten. Doyoung doesn't know why Jungwoo _hasn't._ It couldn't have been unprofessionalism because they all have been in this industry for far too long. Finding cake outside for this fork is too difficult and risky, cake staffs are also not a choice with how people treat idols nowadays. They can't really trust anyone at the moment except other members.

  
Jungwoo looks up at him, big, young eyes seem so tired and exhausted. Although he acts fine he'll be staving in a few hours and that would not end well for all of them.

  
"New year..."

  
Doyoung can't fight the urge to wonder about who Jungwoo went to feed on, he and the other few members went home to spend the holidays with their families so he wasn't with the other. He can think of some people Jungwoo could go to but...

  
Now isn't the time to get jealous over your coworker, your bandmate, your _friend._ It's nothing out of ordinary that Jungwoo has to feed himself. The point is not that anyway, normally fork has to feed weekly, how did Jungwoo neglect his need for three weeks?

  
"Why don't you go ask Jaehyun or Taeil Hyung? I'm sure they're willing to help."

  
"They looked tired, don't wanna bother."

  
Jungwoo balls his fists into his shirt, he looks so tiny, vulnerable and so _so_ weak, that Doyoung's heart hurt.

  
"Jungwoo, I know you don't want to trouble us, but would you mind if I offer?"

  
The other looks up at him, almost at the breaking point. He bites his own lips, blunt canines digging into the bottom lip, drawing blood. The soft scent of melon starts clouding Doyoung's mind. It might be the scent blocker wearing off.

  
Doyoung folds up his sleeve, sitting down eye-level with Jungwoo, thrusts his left hand into the others' space.  
  


Jungwoo looks like he wants to refuse, but the air stirs around both of them and Doyoung knows he smells delicious. The fork's hand shakes a little when he grips his outstretched hand and brings it to his face.  
  


Jungwoo's skin is a bit colder than the air in the room but his breathing is scalding hot. Doyoung shivers, suddenly remembering Taeil's feeling about getting feed on by Jungwoo.  
  


"Hey, please don't be mad. Yesterday he came to me and you're not around."  
  
Why would he be mad when he has no rights in the younger boy?  
  
Doyoung said no.  
  
And asked how he ate.  
  
"So...have you ever got feed on by Yuta? He likes his cakes to be stilled and eats really roughly. Even though you pulled away he would just chase you and forced you to sit still.  
  
But Jungwoo, how do I put this...he's starving but when I told him to stop he pulled away without any hesitation, and he is the one who stays still during those times.  
  
And like, no negative reaction. It feels nice to let him feed on, my scent and taste aren't everybody's cup of tea but he still enjoys it?"  
  


Jungwoo does eat like that.  
  


He really is too hungry to be doing this but he still goes so slow, so careful. From rubbing his face against Doyoung's hand to kitten licking it.  
  


Doyoung tries so fucking hard not to be hard about this. It's just a natural matter.  
  


But when those adorable front teeth bite down on the tip of his index finger, Doyoung desperately wishes it is something bigger than the finger.  
  


Jungwoo only takes two of his fingers, but they go deep, almost at the back of his throat. Pride swells up inside Doyoung from the fact that he has pretty hands and it makes this picture in front of him so much more enjoyable.  
  


Not that he wouldn't enjoy the sight of Jungwoo sucking on something else.  
  


It's kinda weird, but he knows the answer. When other fork members asked him to be feed on, Doyoung hated it. It's different with Jungwoo.  
  


Doyoung is green tea-flavored cake, some say he's bitter like hot tea, some say he is sweet like a cupcake.  
  


But Jungwoo seems to taste something different, his closed eyes open and staring at Doyoung and tears fall down. He has got great control over his gag reflex because Doyoung swears he feels the back of Jungwoo's throat.  
  


Because Jungwoo seems drunk on his taste.  
  


He will ask that later.  
  


He knows when forks eat, they will feel good and some will even get aroused. Cakes, on the other hand, don't really feel anything.  
  


It's strange that Jungwoo looks like he's just want to eat, not moving a limb. But Doyoung is the one getting affected.

  
So embarrassing. 

Jungwoo pulled off with no sound, lapping up the excess saliva and flip his hand around, nosing along his veins and opens his mouth.  
  


That's his main course.  
  


With a bit of dull pain, then a sharp one, Jungwoo starts eating for real. Fork with taste usually is like this. They don't have such sharp teeth to break skin easily so it would be more painful to get bitten.  
  


Jungwoo eats for a minute or two before Doyoung even gets used to the pain, he pulls away, breathes in deep, and laps up the remaining blood on his wrist.

  
Oh damn, so neat.

  
Dark eyes meet him, his face isn't as pale as before. Jungwoo rubs at his eyes and smiles at him.  
  


"Thank you, Hyung."  
  


His voice is rough. Doyoung can't find him, so he just smiles and nods dumbly.  
  


"Let's get your wounds cleaned up, come on, Hyung."  
  


Jungwoo stands up first and extends a hand to pull Doyoung up too. They stretch their limbs after being in the same position for so long. Jungwoo takes Doyoung's left hand in his and starts walking.  
  


Doyoung looks down at their joined hands, sighing in content.  
  


His heart isn't his anymore, huh.  
  
  


.

  
  
"Taeil Hyung is so right about everything. "  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jungwoo."  
  
"Oh, you've tried him? Did you asked how you tasted like?"  
  
"He said you tasted like warmth, like sitting next to a fireplace on a rainy day. He said I tasted as alcohol drank in parties, like green tea shot."  
  


.

Jungwoo has never been aroused by feeding, Jungwoo handles alcohol very poorly, Jungwoo doesn't really like tea.  
  
For some reason, with Doyoung Hyung, nothing goes as plan.  
  
Living in the same dorm with 10 people, there's just no way he wouldn't stumble into someone else's private time where the scent is unblocked. There has never been a smell that makes him this ravenous.  
  
Jaehyun hyung's refreshing coffee cake or Taeil hyung's soft cream soup makes him feels full, but still starving.  
  
Leaves him wanting to try that green tea flavor to see what food it'll be.  
  


.

  
  
When Jungwoo told Doyoung he wanted his love for his birthday present, he was just kidding.  
  


Looking back, he wishes he hadn't.

  
Jungwoo started feeling uneasy at having to feed on other cakes around the time he debuted in NCT127 and met Kim Dongyoung almost every day, after years of meeting occasionally and awkward smiles.

He knows damn well it's not healthy to not eat, but he feels like the mouthwatering green tea's worth waiting. 

(Call him dumb, Jungwoo doesn't have an idea that he might like Doyoung, just the same way Doyoung doesn't notice Jungwoo's lingering eyes every time their eyes met and Doyoung turned away first. But every member knows, some staff does too.  
  


He thinks it's called puberty but isn't quite sure, he makes a note to ask Johnny Hyung or Mark someday. Jungwoo feels like there are glints in the members' eyes while looking at him and Doyoung.  
  


Jungwoo tells himself to be patient or just starved because there's no way he would go and ask Doyoung face to face. He's too shy to do so.  
  


.  
  


  
Jan 2019

  
  
Jungwoo didn't plan to starve himself for three weeks.  
  


Normally he reaches his limit at two weeks, Taeil Hyung pulling him in his room and force-feeding him (with consent, but still forced), but right now, with touring and tight schedules making the others incapable of looking after him, he's well into the third week.  
  


Jungwoo doesn't blame him.  
  


He's thankful now.  
  


.

  
  
Doyoung's fingertip tastes like green tea cake-like Jaehyun told him.  
  


His entire finger tastes like hot tea, like what Yuta Hyung said absentmindedly in the waiting room.  
  


His blood tastes like alcohol. 

  
It burned his throat, but it didn't make him want to vomit, he felt great.  
  


Jungwoo can control himself well, Jungwoo has never been out of character, Jungwoo is polite.  
  


Jungwoo is a good boy, he can endure this desire.  
  


So it's nobody's business that Jungwoo uses the memory of scorching green tea and long finger in his throat at night or the way the older's name stuck on his tongue when he was rutting against the sheets.  
  


If after that Jungwoo can't look at Doyoung's face for a few days, nobody has the right to know why.  
  


And absolutely no one can do anything if the following week Jungwoo is in Doyoung's room, asking for the addicting taste like a dying man.  
  


Even if it kills him.  
  


Kim Jungwoo was, is, and will be, a good boy.  
  


...maybe only for Kim Doyoung.


End file.
